Dracoruss
Dracoruss is one of the heirs to the throne for the Flamejaw, and the protagonist of the Legends of the Dragon series. He is also the leader of Elementalfang Clan. Description Dracoruss is a bright red fire dragon. He has yellow wings, an orange frill and an arrowhead tail, a pair of peach-colored horns as well as a peach-colored underbelly, and black spikes and claws. His teeth are also sharper than that of average dragons. His Shadowclaw manifestation, Shadow Dracoruss, appears as a black, purple, and crimson version of Dracoruss. Dracoruss's Dragon Flame Jaw Strike attack coats his lower jaw in fire, increasing the damage of his fire breath and any fire based attack he uses at all. Personality Dracoruss is very protective of his friends and loved ones, and keeping them safe is one of his primary motivations for fighting, in addition to wanting to finally have all of Volcania at peace, with no more bloodshed. He also has a large crush on Aquata, though is almost always rejected by her. Despite this, he is persistent in his attempts to win over her, which can lead to her annoyance. Dracoruss is stubborn, somewhat immature, clueless, and hotheaded at the start of the series. However, he matures, gains more experience, and becomes more responsible as the series goes on, eventually growing into a fit king and leader, though he still maintains his past immature personality at times. History Not much is known about Dracoruss's past, other than that his father, Flameblast, disappeared when he was defeated by Gresclaw. Dracoruss's egg was then taken by Dragonor to raise, while his brother, Flammus's egg was taken to live with the Lightius. Powers Dracoruss is shown to use both magic and melee combat in battle. His Dragon Flame Jaw Strike, however, combines the two of them. Melee Weapons Dracoruss is shown to be skilled with tooth and claw. He started out somewhat inexperienced (tending to catfight with his talons), but has improved through time and training. Regeneration As with any other dragon, Dracoruss is able to regenerate at a moderately fast rate. Fire Elemental Attacks Dracoruss, as with some other Volcanian Dragons, can summon elementals (humanoid figures about 25 m tall) of his respective element. He also can manipulate his element and breathe out, and absorb his assigned element, as with any other dragon. However, Dracoruss's fire is more developed than that of an average Flamejaw (through training), allowing him to damage even those who are resistant or immune to and/or can absorb fire. Firestorm Wing Attack This attack is one of Dracoruss's signature moves. He releases sonic waves from his wings, encoated with fire. The attack disrupts an enemy's movement and often confuses them and their sense of directions, making them fly/walk/swim in random directions. The sonic waves themselves also do quite a bit of damage. Resistance Dracoruss is shown to have somewhat of a resistance to the abilities of the Gem of Elements (as well as the powers of Dracoshen Maximus, Slayer, or any similar set of powers), shown when he accidentally used the Gem of Elements's erasing power on himself, and wasn't completely deleted from existence by it, although he suffered wounds. Shadowclaw Magic Along with Flammus, Dracoruss is half Shadowclaw, giving him the ability to use their magic. He, along with Flammus, also have a manifestation of their powers. In both their manifestations, their body transforms and the strength of their Chaos magic increases. However, Dracoruss has no control over his form, which in turn has a bloodthirsty, berserk, and psychotic personality of his own, often attacking his allies and friends against his own wishes. The personality also exists as a second consciousness within him, and will often try to communicate with Dracoruss and/or take over the body. Dragon Flame Jaw Strike The Dragon Flame Jaw Strike is Dracoruss's most powerful attack and another of his signature moves. He sets his lower jaw on fire and charges toward his opponent while breathing fire. He uses his lower jaw's fire to clamp his jaws down on his enemy, then breathes more fire. The fire builds up inside his enemy and then overloads, blowing up his enemy. Category:Dragons Category:Flamejaw Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Achieved special move Category:Protagonists Category:Elementalfang Category:Male